Robin and Starfire Poems
by Vashfan
Summary: Some Poems on the RobinStarfire pairing. Please R&R, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I orignally wrote these on a message board, and several people iked  
them, so I was like, what the heck, I'll put them up on FF.net. So here we:  
  
I do not own TT, Robin or Starfire, and am making no money off of this.  
However, I do won these poems, so please do not use them without my  
consent.  
  
Watching  
  
From far away,  
you fell from the sky,  
changing my world,  
with the way you smile.  
  
Eyes like saphires,  
hair like fire.  
  
Do you know,  
what I would do,  
to make you ever happy.  
  
I sign this poem,  
with no name,  
know only that,  
I'll be watching you.  
  
If that's all I can do,  
for me and you,  
I'll be watching you.  
  
Always.  
  
Far away  
  
Not so long ago,  
I came from far away.  
  
To this place,  
a place strange and new.  
  
I wondered at the change,  
how it was all different.  
  
Not as bright,  
not as clear,  
not as nice.  
  
I wondered at this place called Earth,  
and why all it's people were all so mean.  
  
They yelled and fought,  
frowned and screamed.  
  
I wondered at this place called Earth,  
Were they never happy?  
  
Were there no happy, nice Earthlings?  
  
I found one, he is very kind,  
I joined his team of fighters,  
to protect the happiness that is here.  
  
I have many new friends, both Dark and Bright,  
but the first is the best and strangest of them all.  
  
Not as carefree as Beast Boy,  
not as sad as Raven.  
  
A he has a very sad life.  
  
He fights because he can,  
because it is the right thing to do,  
but not because it makes him happy.  
  
He has no one,  
he has nothing,  
other than what he already had.  
  
Sometimes when I look at him, it makes me want to cry,  
hurting so much on the inside,  
he cannot be happy even on the outside.  
  
Which is why I write this,  
wondering this day,  
could I brighten his?  
  
Could I make him happier,  
this dear friend of mine,  
who I love so,  
I think I shall have to try.  
  
You left  
  
You left,  
You abandoned me.  
  
You left,  
and hid from me.  
  
You left,  
and pretended you were someone else.  
  
You left,  
and made another name.  
  
You left,  
not knowing when you would return.  
  
You left,  
and fought as someone else.  
  
You left,  
and left me all alone.  
  
You left,  
and I am not sure you have returned.  
  
No title  
  
A heart so sweet,  
it radiates heat.  
  
A mind so innocent,  
she goes right to sleep.  
  
A true freind,  
one who would gaurd while you were on the mend.  
  
Of strengh so large,  
and gentleness so soft.  
  
All these things and more,  
I see in you day by day,  
living for your freinds.  
  
Simple look  
  
When I betrayed you,  
I wanted it to be right,  
but it never was.  
  
When I betrayed you,  
You looked at me,  
You looked at me with pain,  
You looked at me with hurt,  
When I betrayed you-  
You simply looked at me.  
  
You looked at me with fear,  
You looked at me with horror,  
You looked at me with sadness,  
You simply looked at me.  
  
When I betrayed you,  
and you looked at me,  
more than anything,  
I wanted it to stop.  
  
To stop that look,  
I would have stolen,  
I would have fought,  
i would have screamed,  
I would have even killed.  
  
With that simple look,  
and a half let out sob,  
You told me more  
than words could say.  
  
Becasue of that simple look,  
I gave it all up,  
I turned away,  
after all,  
I could never fight you.  
  
Whenever I cross the line,  
Whenever I go too far,  
I simply think of that look,  
and it is enough.  
  
With that simple look,  
You changed me.  
  
Well did you like them? I'll write more if people like them and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I got enough reviews to merit me posting more poems. Only two this  
time, sorry, but I have to write different types of poetry too, and I'm  
putting up a new story soon.  
  
The poems are mine, the characters aren't. Stinks to be me huh? Don't sue  
me, I don't have much money anyway.  
  
The first one is from Robins', POW when Starfire disappears in 'How long is  
Forever?'  
  
Disappeared  
  
When you disappeared into thin air,  
I thought with great despair,  
"Please God NO!"  
I sank to my knees,  
Prepared to wait,  
Forever for a miracle that defied fate.  
And it came after a mere 10 second wait.  
Maybe by now everyone has forgotten,  
But I'll never forget how,  
I would've gone in a flash,  
Just to keep you here safe and sound.  
  
The second on is from the perspective of Robin in the 'How Long is  
Forever?' timeline.  
  
Searching  
Long ago we met a man named Wasp,  
With his help,  
Through the time-stream you were lost.  
As I raged and fought and thought,  
I always thought I could bring you back.  
I was wrong.  
Without you, we soon broke up,  
With no one to make us make up,  
We soon drifted away,  
And soon there were two in the Tower on the bay.  
And that soon changed to one,  
As I journeyed west,  
Following the sun.  
In the land of the Samurai,  
I learned that although Life might leave you  
High and dry,  
You couldn't give up.  
Back east I then journeyed,  
Imagine my despair,  
When I learned you weren't there.  
So I castoff the suit of Robin,  
And became Nightwing,  
From coast to coast I was feared and fought.  
But no happier was I with my chosen lot,  
I wished for happiness that could not be bought.  
So here I wait for the day,  
Perhaps in a warm may,  
When we'll meet again.  
  
Did you guys like them? If you did, review! I might even write some  
more.......yes, I am a greedy little Merc aren't I? 


End file.
